


Trail of Sunshine

by Strawberry_panta_lord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, alternate Universe - runaway’s, saiouma - Fandom
Genre: Danganronpav3, Emo boi shuichi, Kokichi is a bich, M/M, Runaway AU, SaiOu, Shuichi why are you so stupid, Slow Burn, danganronpa - Freeform, i love dice why too much smh, idk how to tag, idk how to write, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_panta_lord/pseuds/Strawberry_panta_lord
Summary: “....hey shumai have you ever thought of running away?”Little did Shuichi know that one simple sentence would be the beginning of his life.Shuichi saihara, a 16 year old, emo detective in training, who’s life used to be depressing and gloomy but suddenly became warm and sunny 3 years ago when a certain purple gremlin entered his life . Ever since then his life has been a lot more exiting, but dispite haveing good friends, a decent home life, good education, and fun afternoon’s with D.I.C.E something is still missing, like it’s just out of reach.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a AU I made myself and might end up making some mini comics of on my insta Wich is “Shuchiimew” so plz go follow me on there :P
> 
> This chapter is shuichi going about his “normal” day while it also explains how shuichi and kokichi met.
> 
> and sorry for any misspellings, this is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I’m doing TwT
> 
> This story also contains sensitive themes like abandonment, suicide, abuse, mental disorders etc so please be careful!!!

Hello I’m shuichi saihara

The son of a famous actor and screen writer, well I don’t feel like their son. Only a week after my parents marriage did they find out that my mother was going to have a child, even though they wanted to get a abortion they couldn’t because it would damage their reputation as “good people” or something like that. as soon as i was able to walk, speak, and Learn to behave myself They tried to force me into the acting or modeling buissness, buuuuttt it turns out I have extreme stage fright and camera shyness so you could imagine how that went. Once I was 7 they sent me off to they’re extra house Out in Japan to live with my uncle because they wanted to go and spend the rest of their “happy youth” in America with all they’re other modeling and acting friends.

And the reason I said “they’re extra house” instead of my uncles house is because it does indeed belong to them. You see what happened is almost 5 years after my uncle got married his wife suddenly asked for a divorce and took all the money with her Wich left him bankrupt. I don’t know the details of what happened because no one in the house likes to talk about it, and by the way just so you know the only reason my parents decided to let my uncle even stay in this house isn’t because my father actually cares about his brother, it’s because he doesn’t want people to think “he left his own brother out in the cold to defend for himself!” Therefore ruining his reputation.

I have never thought of my parents as my parental figures, not in the slightest. My uncle is the closest thing I have to any sort of parental figure in my life. sure he wasn’t there for most of my childhood but he did teach me how to ride a bike, That’s more then my “real parents” have ever done for me

My uncle has been secretly training me to be a detective, he wants me to take over the agency when I’m older, but Even though I admire my uncle I don’t want to be like him. the work of a detective sounds too stressful for me, He says I would make a great detective because I’m smart, hard working, and good with mystery’s and puzzle but I don’t think so, I feel as if I would make a mistake and ruin all my cases. 

But it’s not like I’m gonna be able to decide what I want to be anyways. Because my parents want me to be like them, that’s why I go to my school, Hopes peak academy.

Hopes peak is a school that trains students to be the best of the best of whatever they choose, Or in my case what my parents chose. 

To be honest I hate Hopes peak

Forcing students over they’re limits to be “the best of the best” of what they do, not giveing other people who can’t afford to go a chance, it makes me sick, And 50% of the time they don’t even get to pick what they want to do...like me. Hopes peak may be awful but the people there aren't as much, and when I say “people“ I mean Kaede, Kaito, and maki, my friends.

We’ve all been friends since freshman year, The unholy quartet of jock, Angel, emo, And goth. how I got to be friends with them I have no idea, probably wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn’t already known kaede before then.  
Me and kaede met back in elementary school I think, it was when I first moved to this town and didn’t know anyone, its not like I knew anyone before either. My parents thought it would be a good idea to enroll me in music lessons specifically piano. Turns out I have no talent for music what so ever but kaede did. she was a natural playing the keys like she’d been doing it since birth, everyone in that class liked her even the kids who would normally bully the others. Maby it was fate, luck? Or maby just pure kindness but out of all the elite kids she could have chosen to talk to she chose me.

And every since that first day when she shared her apple slices with me we’ve been best friends. I will atmit I did have a crush on her for a while but it started to fade the closer we grew. Kaede is one of those kinds of people where it’s hard to frown when your around them, but besides her “natural charm” she can be a bit... Unbarrible at times, she’s also pretty Blunt with her words, she can also be overly positive, but besides that she’s one of the best friends I could ever ask for.

How I met Kaito was also very similar To what happened to me and kaede. On the first week of school at hopes peak I was often alone because kaede and I had different schedules, and when Kaito saw that he just sorta came up and adopted me as his friend I guess? I think it was because he was also lonley but I wasn’t sure about it all at first but when he introduced himself to kaede she seemed to like him so I went along with it.  
i‘m really glad i did though because now Kaito one of the support beams of my life, if it wasn’t for him I don’t know if I would still be here Today.

Oh and how could I forget about maki, me and maki didn’t talk much atfirst. She and kaito are always together and since Kaito was also around me it made us “instant” friends even tho we didn’t really get along, but we ended up bonding more and more because of kaito’s “training sessions”, basically group workouts. Turns out behind that resting bitch face maki is very sweet, Especially for kaito, she always seems to act softer around him then when we are alone. Well it makes since because their dating and all. They’re trying to be sneaky about it but it’s VERY obvious, me and kaede even caught them holding hands under the table at lunch time once. Even so she try’s to act like she doesn't care About all of us but she really does, it’s pretty heartwarming.

And me? I think I’m not a very interesting or special person at all if I’m being honest, I’m just your average 16 year old emo boy with a interest in mystery’s and puzzles. People normally describe me as “pessimistic“ and “a burden” and their not wrong.  
But deep inside all the depressing thoughts and stressing out about stupid things I have...a feeling....I can’t describe this feeling in words very well at all, the only way I’m able to describe it is.........sunshine.......I know it sounds stupid but that’s the only word that describes it, its like some sort of heartwarming freedom, it’s like all my problems are fading behind me. I didn’t think a feeling like this existed, the only time I am able to feel this feeling is with him-

Just as shuichi had finished writeing that last word he heard a cheerful sounding knock on the window a few feat away from his desk.

m

“Oh shuuummaaaaiiii!!!! C’mon let me in!

Even though shuichi could recognize that childish voice from miles away it still suprised him, causing him to slam his journal shut and toss it on his desk near his compass and spare pencil, then imidiently jumped up from his chair to head to the window

“What are you doing out here this late?” Shuichi said barely opening the window just enough to stick out his head 

“To visit you silly! Now open the window it’s freezing out here!”

“It’s summer ouma”

“Details, details Just let me in!”

Shuichi sighed and flung open the window and less then a split second later a small, pale, skinny boy with Lavender eyes and dark purple Hair that defied all gravity jumped through the window and started to dust himself off

“And for the last time call me kokichi! Or atlest some sort of nickname, ouma sounds waaaayyyy to formal” Kokichi said in a waaayy to sarcastic tone as he flopped onto shuichi’s bed

“It’s too late for you to be here”

“Says whoooo?”

“Says me.” It Ended up comeing out of his mouth sounding a lot more serious then he hoped it would

“Awww no faiirrr!” Kokichi said in a pout as he sat up on the bed with a (obviously fake) exhausted look on his face like he’d just ran a thousand miles. But when he did something else caught his eye.

“oooOOOOoooOOo what’s this?” He pointed to shuichi’s journal then sprang up like he was never even tired in the first place and tryed to snatch it off the desk but shuichi beat him too it

“Definitely not for you” he held the journal up in the air just high enough so that the smaller boy couldn’t reach

“Awww c’mon I wanna see!” He tryed jumping up and grabbing It, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t reach the journal  
Eventually he gave up...or atlest that’s what shuichi thought, and as soon as both of them sat back down Kokichi quickly took the journal out of shuichi’s hands and started reading as fast as he could.

“WoOOOOOoooow I didn’t know shumai had a diary?”

Shuichi quickly took the journal back and put it on top of book shelf 

“Yeah I do...so what?” His cheeks started to turn pink from embarrassment as he turned his head away trying not to make eye contact.

“Laaaaaaaaame!” Kokichi said that in a voice that anyone even a toddler could tell that he was lieing 

“How...far did you get?” Shuichi asked in hope he didn’t get too far

“You we’re talking about your shitty parents“

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief being glad that he hadn’t gotton to *that* part yet

“Awww man was there something spicy in there that I wasn’t able to get tooo” Kokichi Grabed Shuichi’s arm as he pouted

Shuichi still trying not to make eye contact with the smaller boy got up and walked over to the open window

“The sky looks nice tonight” He leaned on the window frame as he looked up at the night sky, he said this as a attempt Of trying to take Kokichi’s mind off of the journal.

“It could be better though”

“What?”

“We’re only seeing half of it’s beauty because of the smoke from the town, isn’t that what your space idiot friend says” Kokichi turned his head towards shuichi’s

“Yeah I guess your right”

There was a long pause or silence untill kokichi decided to speak up

“......Hey shumai have you ever thought of running away?”

“What?” Shuichi asked in shock not knowing If he was jokeing or asking seriously 

“You know! Just leaving it all behind and go see them!”

“Ouma what are you talking about?”

“Why don’t we go out and see them one day”

“Huh?” The boy turned his head towards the smaller one in confusion

“The stars you idiot! Let’s travel out and see them one day, just you and me shumai! He flashed a wide Grin as the wind blew and swept through his messy purple hair

Shuichi’s eyes shimmered while looking at him. but shuichi quickly turned his head down in a sigh  
“Its not like anyone would let me though”

“Geez, Your family members are such buzzkills!“

“I-I guess” shuichi’s eyes averted down to his wrist watch, catching the time in the process

“It’s getting late my uncle will be back soon, you should leave now” 

“Aw man! But we just got started talkkkiinngggg!l

“Please ouma” he said that with a sad expression on his face and some sort of weight in his voice

Kokichi looked at him with a half sad half deadpan expression for a moment before hideing his disappointment with a smile and saying “.As you wish!” He said in a cheerful tone trying to brush off the shock of shuichi’s sudden change in mood

Shuichi stepped back as Kokichi started to lower down from out of the window, And as soon as shuichi thought he was gone the purple haired boy popped his head back up one last time.

“OH I ALMOST FORGOT! ME AND THE OTHERS ARE KIDNAPPING YOU AFTER SCHOOL!” 

And just as soon as he came he left without a trace, not even a foot print on The windowsill 

“Welp better make sure to tell kaito that after school training is off for tomorrow” he said with a sigh as he sat back into his chair next to his desk, sitting in a odd position (he does this when he’s tired or thinking)

A few minutes later of gathering his thoughts he gets ready to go sleep before his uncle gets home. Finally He closes the window And Just before he’s about to turn off The light he notices somehting missing

“I swear somethings missing here” he exams his desk Up and down and then it hits him  
“That theif stole my compass!” Over the years of kokichi comeing through his window shuichi has learned that 50% of the time the little grape boy tends to steal some sort of nick-nack  
But shuichi doesn’t want to put to much thought into it, he hasn’t slept in almost 2 days and he’ll get in trouble if he doesn’t get to school in time. 

He laid his head onto his pillow, thinking of what Exuse he should use for not going to training the next

(Timeskip next morning)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep-

Shuichi slammed his tired hand onto his alarm clock and sat up in a daze

“Shit...school..” he mumbled to himself rubbing his sleep deprived eyes

Shuichi slowly made his way out of bed and headed over to his closet.  
He lost Motivation to dress nicely years ago so he wore his usual fit of black pants with the ends folded up to his ankles (Like most bisexuals where Their pants), a band shirt from the Near by thrift store, and his favorite black hoodie over the top,( even tho it was summer shuichi didn’t care he just wanted to wear his hoodie), and to top it all off he put on his signature black hat. Shuichi wore outfits like this just about ever day, Wich resulted to the name his friends chose to call his choice of style. A homeless emo. Shuichi thought it Was pretty fitting.

After he brushed the ends of his hair that weren’t in the hat, and put his eye liner on, shuichi Headed down the stairs holding his breath as he got to the bottom. His uncle had probably left a few minutes ago so the smoke of his cigarette was still fresh. Shuichi imediently went to the door and soon was out of the house and on the sidewalk. He didn’t care for breakfast, he Actually stopped eating it last year because eating some half-assed cereal wasn’t worth his lungs being full of smoke for what felt like hours.  
With the sun burning shuichi’s pale skin he made his way to school

(Timeskp at school)

“Heyyyy sidekick! Whatcha up too?” Kaito said in his loud cheerful tone, scarring shuichi in the process Wich made him slam the door of his locker

“Geez kaito don’t be so loud, your gonna give poor shuichi a heart attack one day!” Said kaede walking towards the tow boys

“No way! Shuichi is strong He can take it!”

“Yeah kaito you should tone it down a bit, your attracting a lot of unwanted attention” maki added onto kaede’s statement in her usual bored tone

“Anyways, are you ok shuichi? it looked like kaito gave you quite the scare” Kaede put a hand on shuichi’s shoulder 

“Y-yeah I’m fine don’t worry” shuichi said taking a big breath for air

“We should start heading to class now If you guy’s wanna get there in time with all you’re unnecessary chit chat” maki pointed to the clock 

And so the group headed down the hallway. kaito basically yelling ever word he spoke, maki trying to calm him down, kaede turning to say hello to somone as they walked By, because she knew just about 50% of the people who went to school, and shuichi walking in between kaito and Kaede, keeping his head low under his hat and only speaking when necessary. This went on untill shuichi finally reached his classroom being the first one to separate from the group.

“Cya at lunch sidekick! Oh and can you bring me a soda on the way there? I don’t got money right now so I‘ll pay you later k?” 

“Sure thing kaito...” shuichi said waving bye to his friends as they all went to their own classes.  
At last he set his bag down next to his desk in the far corner and sat into his chair, Folding his arms on his desk and wresting his head in between them, and letting his hat slide down almost covering his eyes but left just enough of his vision so he could see out the window.

Something on the wall outside caught shuichi’s eye as he looked out the window. The wall had been vandalized and had a illustration Painted on it, It was a painting of a clown saying something childish like “what a crappy school”, but shuichi couldn't tell because of the distance. Seeing that clown gave shuichi a nastolgic feeling, because that clown was painted the day he met him, the day he met kokichi.

Shuichi remembers it just like it We’re yesterday 

“Finally here” shuichi stepped up to the gates of the school part of his body trembling. To be honest he didn’t want to step inside, kaede came early to practice piano so shuichi would be alone for atlest half the time. Finally he stepped in, he felt a chill go through his body.

“It’s still early, i guess I’ll get a drink” shuichi started to head around the building and into the courtyard while trying to convince himself that he was actually thirsty  
Once he was around he spotted the nearest vending machine, went over, And inserted his money. Today shuichi decided to try something different instead of just the usual canned coffee, he closed his eyes and pressed a button, the drink he had chosen was dome sort of soda called....panta? It was a weird grape flavored fizzy drink shuichi would have never even considered trying if it wasn’t for him picking it at random. He was about to open it when-

*crash!*

Suddenly the loud sound of trash cans falling over came from around the corner

“You ok boss?!” 

“Yeah that looked like a pretty rough fall”

Two voices Said from the direction the crash came from. One of the voices sounded pretty low and rough, the other one sounding scratchy and sick  
Shuichi could tell those weren’t teenagers. He put the soda in the pocket of his coat and creeped towards the corner where the voices we’re comeing from, he peeped his head around the corner just enough to see, And what he saw were  
Thugs.

Two people, one very large with a Alfaro and the other much skinner and hair looking like it was standing on end. They where both wearing matching uniforms with strange clown masks and A bottle of spray paint in each of their hands, shuichi was possitive They were in some sort of gang or organization and for a split second shuichi even thought of calling the police but he decided not to because even thought they looked like trouble something about them seemed to...bother him.

“Who is this boss person?” Shuichi asked himself, aparently the leader of the two people had fallen on over the trash cans. Shuichi couldn’t see who It was or what they looked like because the the cans and trash we’re blocking the view. But right then he heard it

“Of course im fine! It was all according to plan! do you really think the supreme leader of evil would fall over some messily trash cans?”

The voice that came from the pile of glass, trash, and metal was different from the other two. This voice sounded much more childish and younger.  
And then he stood up, the person who thease two intimidating looking people were calling “boss” was apparently a short, purple haired, pale, skinny, raggedy looking teenage boy.

Shuichi honestly couldn’t believe it. Was this some kind of joke? Are thease not thugs and just some crazy rebellious kids? No the other two must atlest be 17+, but this kid, who is he? And why are thease people calling him boss?

The raggedy looking boy suddenly started to empty the rest of the trash cans, and when he was finished he started to tower then up against the wall where they where spray painting. Once he was done he took out his own can of spray paint and started painting.

“See! How do you Think I would be able to reach the top of this, hm?“ the other two started to laugh.

“That’s our boss!” The one with the Alfaro said slapping the other one on the back.

All 3 of them where painting some sort of strange painting on the wall of the school, it seemed to be a clown saying something like “let Them go!” the clown aslo had a simble behind it, it was some sorta of logo and if you looked closely you could see it spelled the word D.I.C.E

By now shuichi had completely forgotten about class and was invested in the situation. The last time something this interesting happened was when shuichi had to come with kaede to get her nails done, and somone ended up robbing the store next to the nail salon. Shuichi was now on his tip toes trying to spot anything else that could mean something, but while he was looking around he noticed something,  
The leader of the group had begun to turn away from the the others looking a bit more too shuichi’s direction, and he started to lift the mask in the process of trying to take a breath,  
Shuichi suddenly realized that non of them ever took off their masks even when the small one fell he, nor any of them took off their masks to get a better look. Now shuichi really wanted to know what was behind that mask. And so to get a better look he took a single step forward and-

SQUEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Shuichi stepped on the tail of a big ugly rat and it let out a big ugly squeak. Quickly he took his foot off of the tail letting out a small squeak of his own as for the sound of the rat spooked him a bit, and when he did he ended up tripping and falling onto a trash bag.

As soon as they heard the noise the group Immediately turned around, nodded At eachother and grabbed some objects, the large on grabbing a big plank of wood, the spikier one grabbing a half broken bottle, and the small boy jumped down from the trash cans and took out a pocket knife  
Shuichi sat up and quickly scooched over to the nearest corner

Shuichi was trapped

Two of them stood a distance away from shuichi while the small one came up to him, dramatically stomping in his boots, then he bent down to shuichi’s level and put the pocket knife under his chin.

“Well well well, a Ez dropper? I knew we we’re popular but I didn’t think we already had stalkers!” The small boy said in a part laughing part threatening sounding voice,

Shuichi’s heart was pounding, this purple haired gremlin could slit his throat at any second. Shuichi always thought he looked like a easy target for thugs because of how weak he looked, but to die by a boy who was probably his age? And way shorter then him at that. Shuichi honestly never thought he was going to go like this.

The boy grabbed shuichi’s head and turned it left and right getting a look at it from all angles, then he suddenly let go, stood up and asked  
“Why would somone like ‘u’ be spying on us? Don’t tell me their hireing teenagers as undercover detectives now!” He said in a dramatic gasp  
Shuichi didn’t know what he ment by “someone like you” but he was pretty sure it was supposed to be offensive 

“Well I-I” shuichi didn’t know what to say, then he started to wounder...what was he doing? he should be in class right now! Why is he spying on a group of people wearing clown masks?! But before shuichi could get the words out the smaller boy let out a over exaggerated gasp.

the smaller boy quickly went back down to shuichi’s level. He suddenly jumped on shuichi and started going through his coat pocket. Shuichi who was in complete shock didn’t know what to do, one second ago this boy was threatening him and now he’s on top of him and digging through his pocket? What the hell is this?!

“BINGO!” The boy said taking out the soda shuichi bought earlier, he immediately open it and took a long drink “I KNEW I SMELLED IT SOMEWHERE ON YOU!”

“How do you smell soda?” Shuichi mumbled to himself in confusion, then the purple haired boy finished off the soda threw it into one of the trash’s, then turned back around to shuichi and said

“You know what? I’m feeling generous today, I’ll spare your life this time! But next time-“ he never got to finished his sentence because right then the security gaurd yelled out from across the courtyard

“You there?! What are you doing!?” The gaurd then spoke something Into his woki-toki and started to run to where everyone was

“SCRAM!!!” The one with the Alfaro yelled and in less then a second all 3 of them we’re climbing the wall, the other two helping eachother over as the small one climbed with nothing but his hands and gloves

Shuichi’s heart stopped. wouldn’t the gaurd think he was with the others? Theres no way the gaurd would believe him If he tryed to say otherwise, and imagine if his parents found out. Not only would they be bad that he skipped class on the first day but he was already causing trouble. After this shuichi would never be able to leave the house again! As he thought of thease things a look of fear grew in his eyes.  
The purple haired boy noticed this as he was climbing the wall, he took small pause then jumped down, he ran to shuichi and grabbed him by the hand leading him to the fence.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!” Shuichi said to the smaller boy who had grabbed his hand

“getting you out of here of course!” He said in a much more cheerful tone then he should have said it

“W-WHY?!?!”

“do you really think I would leave a witness behind? You may look smart but your actually pretty stupid” he said in a peppy snicker

And before shuichi knew it the other boy was pulling him up into the wall

“GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!” The gaurd yelled at them

The other two memebers had already gotton to the other side and we’re now running, shuichi was climbing down a pile of trash on the other side while the small boy sat at the top, mask shining in the sunlight

“Have a lovely day Mr. gaurd man!” He yelled waving his hand to the gaurd

And that was the first time shuichi definitly knew  
He was lieing.

Shuichi was about to head too the direction the other two had gone But just before he did he heard that strange peppy voice

“CATCH!!” Suddenly the smaller boy jumped off the wall. Shuichi in a panic ran over to where His shadow fell, he held out his arms and closed his eyes scared of what might happen and then

*plop*

“Niiiiccceeee catch emo boy!”

Shuichi realized his arms felt heavy and opened his eyes, there he saw him. The small, skinny, pale boy in his arms, face way closer then it should have been, but what suprised shuichi the most was that while he was jumping off the wall his mask slipped and half of his face was now exposed and only iniches away from shuichi’s  
It was adorable, his big lilac eye, small Pink lips, cheeks flushed from the rush of climb.  
Shuichi’s face immediately turned bright red, not only was this boy very pretty but he was nearly touching nose’s with him

And just as fast as that magical moment came, it left. The boy realized that his masked slipped then jumped out of shuichi’s arms, turned away and immediately fixed his mask. 

Suddenly the sound of barking dogs rang throughout the alley they we’re in. Both boys turned their heads towards the direction of the barking and they saw the gaurd opening the gate on the far side, obviously he had come to look for them. The pale boy swung around and once again grabbed shuichi’s hand, and they both ran. Shuichi could barley see where they were going for he was starting to black out, and just let the smaller boy lead him, he didn’t fully trust this boy, no not in the slightest but what else could he do? He definitely couldn’t turn back, and it’s way to early to go back home everyone would question him. Before shuichi knew it him, the boy, and the other two we’re on top of a old building.

“We made it boss!” The large one said nearly out of breath

“Of course we did! I wouldn’t let myself get caught by some school gaurd, that would be a disgrace!” He said in a obviously fake fancy sounding voice

“Uhhh bosss why did you bring the emo kid too?” Asked the one with the spiked hair 

“He saw part of my face! I couldn’t just let him leave with that important evidence”

“But I didn’t see his face untill we had already started to run?” Shuichi asked himself why the strange boy even bothered helping him in the first place. Shuichi tried to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind untill-

“YOU!” The purple haired boy said while dramatically turning and pointed to shuichi

“What? Me?”

“Of course you! Are you stupid or something?” He walked straight up to where shuichi was sitting down and in his most kingly sounding voice said “I am now appointment you a honorary memeber of dice! Well less like a memeber and more like a prisoner,”

“Wait what?!” Shuichi had absolutely no idea what was going on, first he missed class, then ran away with a gang leader, and is now being appointed a memeber of this game?! He honestly couldn’t believe any of this was real.

The purple haired boy stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a purple bottle cap (From the panta bottle earlier) and some sort of medal clip, he stuck the clip through the bottle cap to make some sort of cheap pin, then took a small white pen out of his pocket (seriously how much pocket space dose this boy have?!) and wrote the words D.I.C.E on the back of the bottle cap pin, Then he came up to shuichi and put the pin in his shirt.

“There! Now it’s official!” The boy said, shuichi could sense he was giveing off a big, sly smirk

“Are you crazy?! I cant join!” Shuichi then tried to take off the pin without ripping his shirt, but before he could do so the boy bent down and put his finger to shuichi’s lip

“Non, non, you HAVE to join or else we’ll find out where you live! Who your friends and family are too! And you don’t want that do you?”

Shuichi froze and thought for a moment. He didn’t want thease people to find his house, his friends, or his family so he just sighed and nodded his head.

“Fine...”

“YAAAAAAYYYY!!!!” The boy jumped up and down and clapped his hands, like a child

“Well then we better get going!”

“Wait! I cant go right now! I have school-“ shuichi then remembered that he probably missed half the day by now

The smaller boy lifted up his sleave to look at his watch that was under it.

“If you hurry you can make it in time for second period” he said in a much calmer more dead pan sounding voice

“What really?!” Shuichi crambled to his feet woundering if what the boy said was actually true 

“Yup! You can run pretty fast so I think you could make it”

Shuichi immediately dashed for the stairs but the smaller boy grabbed his wrist before he could make it

“No, no, not yet I need 3 things from you before you leave” 

“What are thease 3 things?” Shuichi asked in a worried sounding voice 

“First off-“ the boy suddenly took out his pocket knife again and put it to shuichi’s throat then his tone of voice changed from peppy, and childish too serious, and threatening 

“You must not tell anyone about this”

shuichi now panicing again, could really only nod his head Trying not to touch the knife 

“Second” useing his other hand he handed shuichi a small piece of paper, “you have to head to this address and be there by 5:30 today, and make sure to come alone”

Shuichi nodded his head again

“And the last thing I need from you isssss- your name!” Once again his voice changed back to his normal childish sounding tone and he lowered the knife a bit

“What?”

“Your name! Geez you have enough money to afford to go to hopes peak but you can’t even afford hearing ads”

“Sh-shuichi...shuichi saihara” it came out a lot more trembaly and scared sounding then he wished it did

“Oki-dokie!” The boy stuffed his knife back into his pocket and quickly wrote shuichi’s name on his hand 3 times

“Well then see you later saihara-Chan! And if you don’t come on your own, then we’ll just have to come and get you ourselves”

Shuichi whiped the sweat from his four-head as the 3 strangers started to climb down the ladder on the side of the building

“hey wait!” Shuichi yelled in a sense of realization

“Hm?” The boys purple head popped back into view 

“What about your name? It wouldn’t be a fair trade if you didn’t tell me yours” Shuichi was worried about what he just said and started to regret asking it, thinking he might get the knife back to his throat 

“True, true.....well I guess I can tell you since your technically a member already” he climbed back up, stood on the edge of the building and said

“I’m Kokichi ouma! The leader of dice the most evil secret organization in the entire world!”

“Kokichi ouma....” shuichi didn’t know if he was lieing or telling the truth, but he just decided to exept it. And as soon as he lifted his head from thought, the boy, Kokichi ouma, was gone.

Shuichi was quite that entire day, and when kaede asked him what was wrong he just said “oh it’s nothing” and moved on. But later that day, 5:30 on the dot he was at the front steps of a abandoned wear house. And when he stepped his foot inside, that’s when he saw-

*RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG*

shuichi woke up from his sleep, realizing he slept through the entire class. He rubbed the back of his head and fixed his hat.  
He was dreaming about the day he first met Kokichi, for some strange reason he tends to dream about it often, well he’s not really suprised that day changed his life after all. When shuichi was walking down the halls he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do after class, he was supposed to get a drink for kaito! Shuichi remembering this fact, mixed in with him still partially daydreaming,He started to head towards “that” vending machine

After getting the drink the emo boy walked to where him and his friends usually sit for lunch. It’s a bench in the courtyard that has a structure build over it, that could be used as shade whenever it was hot. When shuichi arrived he already saw the 3 of his friends waiting for him.

Kaito waved and patted his hand on a space between him and kaede that they saved for shuichi to sit. Shuichi came over and sat In between them handing kaito his drink in the process 

“Thanks sidekick! I was getting really thirsty”

“No problem” Shuchi Then opened his backpack taking out only half of a sandwich 

“Is that really all your gonna eat?!” Kaede asked shuichi right before she took a bite out of her lunch

“Yeah, why what’s wrong?”

“That’s no way for a man to eat!” Kaito exclaimed and then took shuichi’s sandwich out from his hands

“What is this? A grilled cheese? That’s it?!”

“You should start eating better” maki after taking a sip of her soda

“I know...”

“What happened to the other half anyways?” Kaede asked

“Well there was a cat and-“

Without even looking up from his hat shuichi could hear maki facepalm and everyone sigh

“Damn shuichi i never knew you we’re that much of a cat person” kaito then handed shuichi his sandwich back

“When did you develop such a soft spot for them?” Kaede asked

“It’s a long story...” shuichi took a bite of his sandwich as a Exuse not to talk anymore

Kaede handed shuichi one of the muffins she was eating

“C”mon eat it”

“Dont worry kaede school will be over before we know it, I’ll just go home and get myself food then”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure”

Kaede often acted like shuichi’s mom, making sure he ate correctly, making sure he had a good nights sleep, damn if it wasn't for her he’d be a mess!

And so the group went on with the their normal conversations Like, “how was class?” And “what are you all doing this weekend?” (It’s Friday)  
Untill the question of “what are you all doing after school” came along

“Me, maki, and shuichi are going to training! Right guys?” Kaito asked in excitement

“Wellll....” shuichi began but maki cut him off 

“Let me guess your going to visit ouma again?”

“How-“

“You know hes been asking you to hang out a lot more often latley” Kaede said

“Yaaaaaa shuichi you’ve missed 6 training sessions in the past 2 weeks!”

“Really? I didn’t even notice...”

“Yeah not to mention he’s been giveing you more gifts” Kaede gave off a smirk while saying this

Shuichi knowing the direction the conversation was about to go quickly tried to change the subject  
“Anyways what are you guys gonna do this weekend, wernt we all gonna do a escape room or something-“

“Not so fast there mister detective” kaito interrupted shuichi, took the last bite of his lunch and began talking

“Are you guys seceretly dating or something? Don’t worry I want judge your my sidekick after all! You know you can trust me-“

Shuichi started to blush at the thought of dating, he pulled his hat down covering his face even more then it was already covering. He quickly thought of a witty response that would take their minds off him

“You mean like you and maki right?”

Kaito started to choke on whatever food was left in his throat and maki spit out her soda in, while kaede started to snickered

“Why would you even think that?!” Maki suddenly got very defensive 

“We wouldnt hide anything from you guys! Right maki roll?”

Shuichi and kaede each exchanged A look of “well that was a obvious lie”, and for the next 20 minutes they both sat and ate in disbelief as kaito and maki tried to defend themselves. Soon it was time to get back to class

After school was over shuichi headed back home

As soon as shuichi opened the door to his room the familiar smell of dark coffee, ink, and cigarettes entered his nose, somone had been smoking in his room but at the moment he didn’t feel like finding out who it was instead he set his backpack down next to his chair and plopped himself on the bed and began starring at the ceiling.

“I guess it is strange that ouma has been being nicer lately, maby he’s just trying to open up more?” Shuich laid there thinking of all the reasons the strange purple child was being so nice to him. “Maby he’s planning some sort of party? Nahhh he’d probably just be meaner” “maby he’s about to pull a nasty prank? No that doesn’t seem quite right either” shuichi thought for a long time of what the sneaky boy might be planning, untill someone opened the door

“Exuse me Saihara?“

It was one of the maids

“Oh yes do you need anything?” Shuichi lifted his head looking like some sort of sleep deprived creature with his messed up hair, eye bags, and tired tone for he just woke up from a daydream of thought 

“You left your phone on the counter and it’s been ringing for around 15 minutes”

“Oh. Well who’s been calling me?” Shuichi had already prepared for what she would say next, what would happen is she would say “luminary of the stars” and he would say “oh just put the phone on the table, thank you though”

“I must have forget to clarify it, no one is calling you it seems like a timer is going off“

“Oh just put the pho- what?”

“The timer name is, time to visit d.i-

“ALREADY?!” Shuichi quickly jumped out of bed, opened his backpack, threw his homework onto his desk and shoved a bunch of objects that we’re laying around his room into his backpack, picked up his hat that fell off of him when he was laying on the bed, and quickly Grabbed his phone from the maids hand and rushed out the door.

“But saihara what about your homework-“

“TELL UNCEL ILL BE HOME LATE AND WONT MAKE IT IN TIME FOR DINNER!” Shuchi said in a gasp as he was already downstairs and out the door

“I wounder what he must be doing, who knows what kids his age do thease days” the maid sighed then went off into another room

The loud sound of shuichi’s black blocky shoes echoed across the neighborhood as he ran, for no one was out at this time. All this kids we’re doing homework and all the adults we’re still at work.  
Shuichi ran untill he took a sudden turn into a ally. he worked his way quickly through the trash cans and random boxes for he’s done this many times before, He then reached a fork in the path, one that lead to Smokey and sketchy area and one that lead to a more grassy open space. You would expect a seceret base of a evil organization to be in some sketchy area but nope, this “seceret” base was in the open. it was a abandoned where house In the middle of a large grassy area that was just barely out of town, this area was also partially used as a junk yard so it had random objects like tires and broken chairs everywhere.

Once shuichi came out of the ally and reached the yard he slowed down from a run to a speed walk. He went through the path that was made so anyone could go straight to the enterence of the where house.

There we’re 3 people outside sitting on random pieces of junk one had pigtails, the other had nice slick hair, and the last one had...uhm...large assets. They we’re all playing car games, and laughing. Untill the one with pigtails spotted shuichi stoop up and yelled

“Well look what the cat dragged in!!!”

“Sorry hearts i was-“

“OoOooOOOooo boss is gonna be maaaaddd” The other girl slapped down some of her cards 

“Don’t rub it in queeny” Said the one with slick hair hideing his face behind some cards (even though he was already wearing a mask)

“You better get your butt in there before boss gets even matter” hearts (the one with pigtails) said in a snicker as she pointed too the doors of the where house

Shuchi sighed and pushed open the big doors to the where house  
They’re was the sounds of people talking and discussing thing.

And As soon as shuichi opened the door the whole room went silent. everyone was starring at him as if they we’re waiting for something. Even though this happens almost every time it still makes shuichi’s heart race with anxiety, but the silence was broken just in time.

“your late!”

There it was. that peppy, childish voice that shuichi liked to hear so much. It came from the top of a mountain of boxes

And at the top of that mountain sat the leader of the organization, Kokichi ouma 

Shuichi, brimming with anxiety, (even though he does this just about ever other day) Happiness, And with a bit of hesitation finally stepped into the the place D.I.C.E Called home.


	2. A heist with D.I.C.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So where’s this heist going to be?”
> 
> “That big building that’s next to the police station”
> 
> “wait THAT building?!”
> 
> “That’s what boss told us”
> 
> “But that’s-“
> 
> “C’mon losers you heard the boss get in the car!”
> 
> Kokichi drags shuichi on a heist with the rest of dice, who aparently need to steal something “suuuppperrr important“ from a certain building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’m gonna try and make this extra long because it’s been over a month since my last update also I’m moveing houses rn so this gone take a while :’)

“Your late!” 

The boy then began to jump down from his throne of crates and box’s and without a single stumble or trip he reached the bottom and marched up to the other. Getting on his tiptoes, head touching the tip of the other boys hat, he pressed his finger and booped shuichi’s nose

“What took you so long? Any more time and we would have left you in the dust!”

“Well I-I spaced off and-“ Shuichi started fumbling with his fingers trying to avoid eye contact with the other 

“Oh stop getting all nervous and shit! I was lieeeeiiinnnggg” kokichi got off his tip toes and grabbed shuichi’s arm, holding on to it as if they were some cheesy couple out on a date. “I would never leave my beloved detective behind” he then started nuzzling his face onto shuichi’s shoulder, hopeing to embarrass the poor boy in front of the others who were watching this entire thing play out, And course it worked

Shuichi pulled his hat down over his face as a slight blush dusted over his cheeks.

“o-ouma nows not the time, arnt we supposed to be doing something?” He asked in hope to change the subject and distract the little gemlin

“Ohhh that’s right, We’re going on another heist, right guys?”

The other 7 in the room nodded their heads, standing up and gathering in a semicircle around a whiteboard 

“But didn’t we go on a heist on Monday?” Shuichi was a bit confused because he knew the little supreme leader, despite his home and surroundings being a complete mess he was quite organized, he only went on heists every 2 weeks in order to not tire out his gang, also so they have enough time to gather more supplies. It had only been 5 days why another heist so soon?

“Because we need to catch em off gaurd!” Kokichi walked over and grabbed a black, purple, and red dry erase marker from a small cracked plastic container, then headed over into the middle of the semicircle that the others were gathered in.

“Catch who off gaurd?”

“The police of course!” Kokichi whipped his head around causing a head full of fluffy purple hair to bounce from side to side, quickly blowing some hair out of his face he turned his attention to the whiteboard and began to draw something out.

Shuichi thought for a moment about what the smaller boy ment, eventually it clicked, He probably found out the police we’e catching onto his pattern so he was gonna do a early heist to throw them off, a pretty clever move. But still only 5 days? He could have atlest waited a week. But before he could ask anymore questions the other boy turned his head back around from the whiteboard, and with a shit-eating grin on his face too, Wich ment he had finished drawing out his plan.

With the black hat still covering most of his face shuichi moved forward squeezing in between two other dice members so he could get a good look at what the other had planned out.

Kokichi began explaining his plan in great detail despite his drawing looking like it was drawn by a 9 year old, he explained everything from the exact street they would take to get there, too the exact window they would open to get inside and what lock picking method they would use to make the least amount of noise, damn he even calculated where everyone in the building would be at the time. But he never made 2 things clear, what building we’re they going to rob, and what are they going to steal? Shuichi waited a bit hopeing it would slip out but 5 minutes had passed and the supreme leader never mentioned a thing about any of the two things, Though the structure of the building did sound familiar to shuichi but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Not wanting to go into full detective mode because he knew he wouldn’t be able fo pay attention to Kokichi, shuichi leaned over and whispered into the ear of the dice memeber next to him, who was non other then Diamond

“Psst Diamond, I have a question”

“What’s wrong?”

“umm so where’s this heist going to be?”

“That big building that’s next to the police station”

“wait THAT building?!” Shuichi’s eyes shot open in disbelief hopeing she wasn’t referring to where he thought she was 

“That’s what boss told us”

“But that’s-“

“C’mon losers you heard the boss get in the car!”

Aparently shuichi had completely lost track of what kokichi was saying and it was already time to suit up and get into the car

“Sorry saihara, I gotta suit up now, maby you can ask boss more questions on the drive there“ she patted shuichi on the back then ran off to grab some supplies and make her way to the ‘mostly’ white van as fast as possible in hopes to get a good seat

Shuichi was left just standing there in the middle of dice members running from side to side of the where house, grabbing objects like ropes, gas cans, and small metal tools, And before he could get his head cleared somone was already pulling on his arm leading the navy-haired boy into the white van

“C’mooonnn don’t be so slow get in! Boss even saved a seat for you”

The member he was being pushed into the van by was queeny. he probably would have had landed on his feet if it were one of the smaller dice members pushing him, but this was queeny who was the strongest female of the group and actually stronger then most of the boys, Wich ment instead of being softly pushed into the van he was basically thrown in, landing on one of the seats with a loud *THUD*

“Ouch...” Shuichi after a solid 4 seconds of laying across some of the seats finally sat up right rubbing the back of his neck

“I toooolld you, you gotta get in before queeny does we all know how unpatiencent she is”

Shuichi turned his head to the person who was sitting next to him, who was none other then Kokichi. hands behind his head, feet kicked up on the seat im front of them, and even though he now had a mask on shuchi could tell just by the way he was looking at him that the other boy was making one of his cheeky little grins, he knew exactly what he was doing to the mini detective 

“Ouma, where are we going to pull this heist off and what are we going to steal?” shuichi said in a serious almost desperate sounding voice

“Where do you think we’re going?” He leaned closer to the detective waiting for his answer

Shuichi took a large inhale hopeing he would be wrong 

“Are we going to my uncles office?”

“B-B-B-B-BINGOOO!” The purpled hair boy threw his hands up in the air waving them in the most exaggerated way possible, acting like shuichi had just won the biggest prize on some random late night game-show.

Even though he basically already figured it out it still suprised him making shuichi’s jaw drop, and hat almost fall off his head.

Kokichi looked back at him, mask slipping revealing the biggest most shit-eating smile to every exist. He then fixed shuichi’s hat and brought his finger to the shocked detective’s chin, closeing his mouth and bringing their faces closer together, the boys nose almost touching his mask.

“You know what that means” Kokichi said in probably the most suggestive voice possible making shuichi’s face light up like a Christmas tree, well if the Christmas tree was burning in red hot flames.

“U gotta wear this!” The purple haired boy pushed away and held up a clown mask like the others had, though this one had a small sticker on it that would be invisible if your looked at it from far away

“W-what?” He cocked his head to the side in confusion making his hat almost fall off again

“See now you don’t have to wear decks old one anymore!” He handed the mask to shuichi, beaming with pride 

“But why though?” Shuichi was once again confused, why need a new mask? Why not just use the old one? Wouldn’t it just be a waste to make a new one?

“You don’t want your uncle seeing you riiiighhhtt?”

“Right but-“ before he could say another word a small finger was pressed against his lips 

“It’s also not like I spent hoouurrrss making it yesterday, It took absolutely no effort at all and was easy as pie so no need to thank me”

That was probably the most obvious lie he’d every hear Kokichi tell him in all 3 (almost 4) years shuichi had known him

He wasn’t just shocked at the fact that Kokichi had most likely spent hours perfecting the mask specifically for him in fact his heart was about to burst! All this just for him? Shuichi was basically melting like butter at this point but he stopped once he realized he probably looked like a moran right about now, he then looked at the mask then up at the purple haired boy who was starring at him most likely waiting for him to say something back

“Thank you ouma it was very sweet of you, it means a lot” he softly smiled back up at the boy who was sitting across from him, and for a moment Kokichi was silent, Wich is very strange for him, and just for half of a second shuichi thought he saw a hint of blush on the others cheek before he quickly pulled the mask down over his face and said 

“Ughhh I told you not to call me ouma! It sounds so formal and weird, bleh!” The smaller boy shook his head then quickly stood up

“Heyyy Ace! Stop driveling like some old geezer and step on it! And you” he turned back to shuichi who was holding the mask, still looking back up at Kokichi and trying not to smile like a idiot. Kokichi then took the mask from his hands and put it on the other boys face. 

“I could tell you wernt paying attention when I was talking!” He pointed his finger at shuichi and made a pouting noise now making shuichi feel a bit guilty about not listening. “annnddd because I’m a good leader I shall have mercy on you and not throw you out of the car, all you gotta do is follow me k?”

Shuichi nodded his head in comfirmation. He may not have a single idea of what in the world they we’re gonna steal buuutt he didn’t care, He was too busy smiling like a dumbass over the gift he just received to even think about what the hell the sly little gremlin had planned

(Small time Skip)

We’re here

The van had parked in a small alleyway just wide enough to fit. It was about 6 pm wich ment the sun had just begun to set and it was dark enough so if somone passed by the alley they wouldn’t see the van unless they stopped and squinted.

Shuichi, kokichi, and most of the dice memebers quickly got out of the car leaving only 2 in the car, one being the getaway driver, and the other being the communicator and lookout

“Everyone remembers the plan right?”

Everyone nodded, well exept shuichi

“Good” Kokichi then pulled a checkered stop-watch out of his pocket and held it up in the air for everyone in the alleyway to see “3...2...1 Start!” And right as he pushed down and the timer started, all the dice members exept 2 skattered in different directions without a sound.

“Clubs, hearts, saihara follow me”

The only time kokichi actually used Shuichi’s last name was in missions, those we’re some of the only times kokichi ever took anything semi-seriously because even though everything they did never actually hurt anyone the police still hated dice, and no one knows what they would do if they got they’re hands on a dice memebers. 

Kokichi begun to walk to the wall of the alleyway and motioned for the 2 dice members to come forward and in less then a second both of the dice members had hoisted him up and we’re now helping eachother onto the wall and soon motioned for shuichi to com forward as well

Soon all 4 of them had made their way to the roof of a small building that was right next to a large office building. Kokichi made his was to the side of the roof where the buildings we’re almost touching and was just large enough for him to fall down and crack like a egg. The boy hopped from the roof to the windowsill legs spread out to maintain balance, this made shuichi gasp a bit wanting to close his eyes because even though kokichi had done this many times before it still somehow manages to scare the shit out of him every time.

Kokichi pulled out a blade from his pocket and made a large circle in the glass, he then pushed the glass inside and quickly grabbed it before it had the chance to fall and shatter. completely silent he carefully placed the big glass circle on the ground and motioned for the others to come, and so they did one by one all 3 of them hopped in, it was a lot easier to jump in then to cut a hole but even so shuichi still hesitated a bit to jump in and when he did, shuichi lost balance and the navy-haired boy started to tumble to the ground.

“Who knew saihara was so clumsy!”

Kokichi had caught shuichi by tugging on the back of his shirt hoisting him up then crouching down picking up his hat, And jumping back up to put it on his frizzy raven hair, making his purple locks bounce from so much movement

“C’mon let’s get going before somone walks in!”

Shuichi with a bit of blush on his cheeks quickly nodded and started scanning the room, he recognizes this room its the break room! He’s gone here a few times during training to grab a quick snack or a cup of coffee, no one was here at the moment because it gets closed off from 6:00-6:35 pm To restock the food and coffee, and the place where they entered is in the far corner near the trash cans so no one should notice for a while but how did Kokichi know all of this? Had he been here before? Was it recently? And if he did how did he not recognize him? Shuichi’s head was buzzing with questions untill one of the dice members tapped him on the shoulder.

The 4 of them made their way down a hallway, the only noise being made was the slight squeaking noise of their shoes on floor. No one was in the halls right now everyone was either out of the building or doing paper work at their desks, after a few minutes of tiptoeing and pausing once in a while thinking somone was comeing they finally reached a fork in the road.

Kokichi looked at the 2 dice members who were with them and nodded his head towards one of the paths, they nodded back and scurried down the hall and taking ‘something’ out of their pockets, he then looked back at shuichi and nodding as if to say “follow me”

Shuichi did so and followeed him down the separate hall, they passed a few closed rooms, the janitors office, and a water filter where shuichi had to drag away Kokichi for him to not somehow prank it wether it be with worms, or with paint shuichi didn’t want ANY of it, he drank from that thing after all!

But the farther the two boys went the more familiar it all looked untill it clicked where exactly they were heading, but by then it was too late.

Kokichi had just finished lock picking the door to the office of the cheif detective, his uncles office.

“Aannnnnddd we’re in!” The door flung open making a few of the papers on the desk fly off. Shuichi’s entire face went pale and he stopped in his tracks right at the enterance of the room, Kokichi skipped in and turned around to face shuichi, he would probably be on the floor cackling right now if he saw the expression on the other boys face.

“Ouma what the hell are we doing here?! We have to leave right now!” Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s gloved hand, wich quickly slipped out of his grasp and swung a finger at the detectives face.

“Nuh-uh! This is a heist silly! we gotta steal what we came to steal first before we leave“ he whipped around playfully and begun searching for something

“but what are we going to steal?!” The emo boys hat sipped as he said this, desperate for some sort of logical answer.

“AHAH!” Kokichi quickly set down the mug he was holding and sprinted for the computer like he had just dug up some burried treasure.

Shuichi quickly came over to the mug the smaller boy was just holding and looked inside, at the bottom of it we’re some numbers sribbled in marker, it was the password to his uncles computer.

By the time he whipped around the purple haired gremlin had already unlocked the computer and was clicking in and out of files at the speed of light, until he found what he was looking for. shuichi knew this for a fact because his eyes lit up like stars, this would have been adorable under different circumstances

Shuichi Rushed over to the other as fast as he could without making noise in hope to catch whatever the other had found, but it was too late. Kokichi had already finished typeing some things out and stuck the USB into the computer making the loading screen apear in front of the file so shuichi couldn't see what it was.

“There!” the supreme leaders kicked back from the computer and put his legs on the desk crisscrossing them in the process, “now all we gotta do is wait till it loads, now what to do to pass the timmmeee”

“Ouma what are you stealing on that computer? you have to tell me or else-“

“Or else what?” the smaller boy hopped up from the chair, hands behind head, and starred right into shuichi’s eyes basically piercing through both their masks.

“Uhhhh” shuichi was speechless, he was going to say *or else we might get in trouble*, but now that he’d thunk about it thats what this whole thing was about! *stupid stupid stupid!* shuichi mentally scolded himself for feeling like such a idiot

“Hmm whats wrong shumai? Cat got you tounge” the purple haired boy took 1 (very aggressive) step forward

“Oumaaaa” he was going to try something with him he just knew it! Shuichi’s detective brain was now on, trying to figure out what the other might be doing.

“What’s a wrong?” another step forward

“What kind of prank are you about to pull” The junior detective took one step back, and raised a eyebrow while doing so

“Noooothing” another step

Both boys staired at eachother through their masks both reading eachother expressions perfectly, every time Kokichi took a step forward shuichi took a step back. until shuichi felt his leg hit something behind him he quickly turned His head around to see what it was but as soon as he did he was pushed back into a book shelf (the thing that hit his leg), the shelf swayed a bit wich would have made shuichi look up to see if anything had fallen or was gonna fall but not this time, his eyes we’re on the short boy who had somehow managed to rush across the room, grab his wrists, and pin him against the book shelf

“Nishishi, see nothing at all“

In the process of being pinned to a book shelf the boys hat fell off, and he had never been so glad to wear a clown mask in his entire life, because if he wasn’t then kokichi would see how bright his face was right now

Kokichi leaned closer to shuichi, 1 leg pressing on the covers of the books inbetween shuichi’s legs, both of them being able to hear eachother’s breathing and heartbeats 

“I wounder....what would your reaction be if i kissed you right now, what do you think Mr. saihara?”

At that moment a single thought struck shuichi.

*Does...does Ouma like me?  
I mean he does flirt with me as a joke and stuff, he likes to see people flustered it’s funny to him right? But now that I think about it I haven’t seen him flirt with any of dice or anyone else for a matter of fact! Could this be real? Does he really love me back?! Wait love me back, I....I love ouma? No no! Everyone thinks their friends are cool right that’s all i think of Him! I mean everyone blushes when somone attractive flirts with them but I don’t think ouma is attractive hes just really fun sometimes, But I don’t mind the thought of him kissing me or confessing to me...would I accept? NO OF COURSE NOT! But i part of me kinda wants too...AH IM SO CONFUSED!!!*

While shuichi was trying to figure out what was going on Kokichi ended up letting go of one of his wrists to pull up his and shuichi’s masks just enough for their lips. Until the breathing against his neck woke the other boy out of his transe.

“OU-OUMA WAIT WAIT!” The navy-haired boy woke up to the other on his tip toes only a few millimeters away from his own face

*HERE NOW?! WHAT IS OUMA THINKING! IS HE REALLY GOING TO KISS ME?! IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?! IV NEVER EVEN KISSED SOMONE BEFORE WHAT IF I MESS UP, WHAT IF-*

but before he could think anymore Kokichi had already pulled away and put his finger to his lips, making his signature pose with a cheeky grin on his face

“Nishishi did i get ya? The look on your face right now is hilarious!” Kokichi slapped his leg and rolled back in laughter whipeing a tear from his eye once he’d finished

Shuichi just sat there with his jaw dropped to the floor, in complete shock

*seriously it was all a lie?! Some kind of prank?! But it didn’t sound like his usual lies and jokes, I could hear some sort of truth in his voice I swear! And right before he pulled away I thought I saw-*

And right at that moment they both heard something that froze both of them down to the bone

The sound of large black boots heading to their exact direction

Immediately Kokichi sprung into action pulling his and shuichi’s masks back down completely covering their faces and then sprinted back the the computer.

Shuichi getting unfreezed by Kokichi’s sudden movements also rushed to the computer and hide under the desk (for it was the only reasonable hideing spot), but the other boy wasn’t hideing with him he was still standing straight up looking at the computer and tapping his finger intensely on the desk.

“Ouma get down!” He whispered to the small boy who now looked much taller being the angle

“Not yet I need this to load!”

The sound of foot steps started to grow closer

“Ouma you need to hide!” Shuichi got up and tugged in Kokichi’s shirt

And they grew even closer

“Not yet!“

And closer

“Your gonna get caught!”

Closer 

“It’s almost dooonnneee“

Untill

The foot steps stopped before they came into the office.

Both boys we’re now crouching but not enough to hide them, shuichu peaked up to see what had stopped whoever it was

And they’re he was, his uncle, Standing right there in the door frame talking to another detective about a case.

“We only have a minute how much longer is this gonna take?!” Shuichi said a bit aggressively to the other

“It’s almost there”

Shuichi decided there was no use in trying to make it go faster, so instead he’d try and ease drop on his uncles conversation.

“Detective yagami what have you come to tell me?”

“I think I might have found a clue to the D.I.C.E case sir”

Shuichi flinched at the name 

“Really?! Please do tell“

He could tell his uncle was eger to get his hands on any clue about dice, he’d spent hours trying to just find anything on them, but there was almost nothing. It made both of them realize how sly Kokichi can really be.

“Well we know for a fact they’re 10 dice member correct?”

“Correct” his uncle answered

“Well I have found evidence that there is in fact a 11th!”

*11 dice memebers?* shuichi thought *no that cant be right there’s only 10..unless-“

“11? How?

“Please sir look at this” he handed many printed photos to the cheif detective 

“Mr. yagami Everything in thease photos are just hands, legs, and masks I don’t see any full pieces of evidence”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you earlier untill I found this.” He handed on last picture to the cheif

His eyes grew wide and he ran his fingers through his hair in thought.

Shuichi NEEDED to know what they had found, not only had it peaked his interest but the safety of dice could depend on it, so he raised his head and leaned a little closer to see what it was. Even though he spent hours at night In mostly darkness scrolling through his phone and writeing things down, the mini detective had great eyesight.

And what he saw, if he hadn’t already felt his heart drop so many times today would have made it completely fall out

It was a picture of none other then Kokichi and him.

It was from the last heist when they we’re running from the police and all of them had to hop into the car while it was still moveing, Kokichi had his hands around shuichi’s waist hoisting him up to help him into the back of the van. Shuichi had no idea he’d done this since he was busy just trying to get into the god damn car

The only thing he could do is stare. Stare at that picture hopeing it wouldn’t somehow click in his uncles mind, Even though there is almost no evidence that could connect him to the case he was wearing a mask in the picture after all, but the poor boy couldn’t stop the anxiety from rushing into his mind.

*Transfer complete*

The files had finished loading and the particularly loud voice that came from the computer startled both the boys, and Alerted the other detective’s. On instinct Kokichi grabbed the USB and him and shuichi stumbled under the desk together 

“Hm?”

“what was that?”

“Aparently some files finished transferring but I don’t remember loading anything before I left my office”

“Should we take a look sir?”

“Yeah good idea”

Both the men walked over to the desk and crouched down to the computer 

Shuichi could feel his heart racing, his uncle was right above him and if any of the two detective’s glanced down at any moment they would be caught. The navy-haired boy looked beside him to see how the other was reacting but he was suprised by the fact that they weren't a few feet away like he thought, nope! Aparently in their stumble to hide they both got tangled in one another and we’re now basically hugging eachother under the desk.

Shuichi was suprised but not mad, in fact it was quite comforting. Hearing eachother breath the quietest they could both boys simply sat there one on top of the other, none of them dare complain, and both of them listening to the clicking of the keys above 

“Hmm that’s strange I don’t see anything that could have been transferred, or where it could have been transferred too”

“Very strange”

The two teenagers listened hopeing to find a chance to escape, and after a minute or so the clicking stopped and they could see the knee’s of the two men straighten back up To a standing position.

“Guess it was just a glitch”

“Yes, I’ll look through it again later but for now would you mind going to some other place and explaining your ‘theory’ in more detail?”

“Of course Mr. saihara!”

Finally, they we’re safe or so they thought 

*thump*

Shuichi hadn’t realized it but because of the emence fear he’d started shivering, and his body had gotton so tired of shaking that on auto pilot his head has started lowering itself intill it finally hit the ground 

“What was that noise?” 

“I think it was from under the desk”

“I’ll go check”

Yagami made his was to check under the desk

Shuichi could feel his entire world freeze, *this is it, I’m done never to be seen again!* since he’d already completely imagined the senerio of him and Kokichi getting caught and sent to jail forever he’d decided to simply close his eyes till it was all I over.

*welp this was fun atlest, I never got to see kaito or Kaede or maki ever again, man if they come to visit me in jail that’ll be embarrassing to explain, will they put me and ouma in the same cell? Nah that might risk both of us thinking of a plan and escapeing. Well goodbye world, goodbye hopes peak, goodbye to my friends, and goodbye-*

*BOOOM*

“what the hell?!”

A man with the words “security“ in big yellow faunt on his uniform came bustling to a stop in the door frame.

“SOMONE HAS EXPLODED ONE OF THE POWER CERCITS DOWNSTAIRS!”

“wich one?!“

“THE ONE FOR THE LIGHTS ON THE 2ND FLOOR! ITS NOT MUCH BUT-“

“NOW!”

Kokichi quickly grabbed shuichi’s hand and bolted for the door

“where’d THEY come from?!”

“DICE!” 

Quickly the officer blurted into his Microphone “DICE has infiltrated the facility! I repeat, the organization DICE has infiltrated the facility be on gaurd!”

But by that time it was too late the two thieves had already made their way out of the room and running down the hall, the security gaurd and the 2 detectives not far behind

“Just as planned! I knew they could do it“

“Wa-wait you mean you planned this?!”

“Well most of it atlest but that’s not the problem right now the problem is those 3” with his free hand the purple theif pointed to the three men behind them 

“they’re really fast we can’t outrun them! Especially here”

“Don’t worry your pretty little face about it I got this all under control!” He then reached behind his back and pulled a shiny round object from his back pocket, and threw It at the people behind them

Suddenly a cloud of pink smoke filled the hall blinding the version if everyone inside it

“OoooOOooo pink thats a new color” Kokichi said completely unfazed 

The two boys soon made their way too a large set of windows (not the ones they entered by)

They could both hear the scramble of people rushing down the halls of the facility 

Shuichi started to step forward but Kokichi tugged in his shirt and shook his head telling the other not too

Before shuichi had time to wounder why it was a bad idea to step forward the window had already shattered and 2 familair faces (or should I say masks) slid down into the window frame useing two separate ropes that had been slung down from one of the higher floors

“Hey boss, Did we get here on time?”

“Nope you were suuper late”

“Heheh thought so, anyways a come on down before the those bozo’s catch up“

Both the dice members continued to slide down the ropes that they had came in useing, And in a blink of a eye Kokichi had unlatched his hand from the taller boy’s and was securing himself on the rope.

“C’mon shumai hurry up! I don’t want to get caught just because you we’re being a wussy about heights” he rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way possible

Shuichi quickly came over and secured himself on the rope but as soon as he was about to slide down he realized “I’m not wearing any gloves”

In a panic he checked his pockets for any sort of cloth to protect his hands with

“they’re gonna escaped!” One of the security gaurds yelled from the other side of the room

“C’mon c’mon think shuichi think!” He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of a way to not completely destroy his own hands, a solution quickly came to mind 

Shuichi grabbed the end of his coat and tore off a large piece of Expensive (because it was bought by his parents but he doesn't really care) fabric, then tore that piece of fabric in half and tied them around his hands in hope that it was thick enough to work 

The little emo teenager closer his eyes and then 

*Zoom*

Before he knew it he was already at the bottom, once he stepped his shakey feet on the ground he looked back at his hands to find out was the burning pain was.

It worked but barley. the cloth gave out just at the end leaving some small (but painful) burn marks on his hands, buuut shuichu won't complain, it’s better then his hands being torn apart so he’ll take it

He quickly snapped out of his transe when he heard the sound of a car engine near by

The boy looked to his side to see the white van starting up its motors, and on instinct of not wanting to be left behind he ran up to the back

“Shumai!” Once again there it was, That tone of happiness in that strange voice, it was strange because whenever he heard it he felt like his heart was gonna melt, shuichi didn’t know why this was or why his heart felt like this or why it felt so good to hear it after he’d been in fear or pain, but he didn’t want to think to much into it (Wich is supriseing for shuichi) all he wanted to do was hear it again.

And before he knew it, shuichi was being pulled into the van, and atfirst was being hugged by the small boy wich made a blush creep up into his face, but quickly vanished only a second later when he was slapped by the same person

“Stuuuppid if you took any longer we would be caught!” The little gremlin turned around and crossed his arms in a pout “inconsiderate saihara”

“Now you made boss mad!”

“Booooooo down with saihara!“

“Wait, What?“ shuichi said in confusion but by the time he said it the entire van was chanting “down with saihara!” Like a bunch of kids ganging up in another at a park 

Only a few seconds later did the car take a sharp swerve making everyone inside sway to the opisite side

“Oops! The police are on us again” the car then quickly gained speed making shuichi fall back and hit the back of the car

“Ouch!” He scratched the back of his head and shakily stood up to look out the window and see the police cars behind them 

“Boss boss! Can I say if this time!” Hearts tugged on kokichi’s scarf eger to hear his answer

“Noppeee“ 

“Awww”

“I’m kidding geeez, go for it” He slid up his mask a bit to show the nasty grin that was now his on face 

Hearts jumped up, probably would have hit her head on the top of the car if she wasn’t so small 

“GET THE GUNS!”

Everyone in the van, even though they all had masks on you could feel the shit-eating smiles creeping on their faces, this send a shiver through shuichi’s spine 

By the time shuichi was able to actually make his way to a seat and sit down, half of everyone in the car had stood up with Gun in hand, the roof of the car had been opened up and Dice members we’re aiming

*SPLAT!*

Paint dripped off the windshield of The police car

And so half the dice memebers aggressively shot paint balls at police cars in hope to break a window or a light or something while the other half reloaded the guns

“AHAHAHAAAA THAT WAS FUN” Kokichi slumped back into the seat next to Shuichi rolling back with laughter after handing his paint gun to another memeber

“Sure looks like it”

“You should try your hand at it sometime, Who knows maby you’ll get your uncle” he put his hands behind his head and turned towards the other boy

“I don’t think so, there’s no way I’m doing that”

“Awww your no fun” fake tears begin to form in his eyes 

“We’re back everyone out”

All at once everyone was bustleing to get out of the van, and sooner or later they we’re all inside the where house laughing, cheering, and getting cans of panta out of the cooler in the back

Shuichi looked at them all and smiled one last time before turning back to the alleyway he came down to get there the first time

“Why are you leavening so soon it’s Friday!” A cheerful voice yelled from across the junkyard

“Ouma you know I have to get home” shuichi sighed, he really did want to have fun and celebrate with dice but if he didn’t get home soon the house keepers would start worrying

“Aw man...well I’m walking you home then!”

“What? No! Stay here go have fun I’ll be fine”

“Nope no way am I gonna risk dice getting caught! What if a police comes up and questions you hm? Everyone knows your a horrible liar and IM gonna have to get you out of it, so c’mon hurry up! I wanna get back before they drink all the panta, psh you can be such a drag shumai”

Shuichi smiled softly “really ouma? I could get you some panta on the way back if you’d like“ Did Kokichi really want to make sure he got home safely so much that he’d risk missing the after heist celebration? Nah probably not, there’s no way he he actually cares about him that much,

“First off how many times have I told you, you can call me by my first name it sounds icky and formal when you call my by my last, and yes you ARE gonna buy me panta on the way back” he pointed a finger at the taller emo so it made it look like he was ordering him to do so

“Well then why don’t YOU call ME by my first name?” Shuichi cocked his head to the side, raised one of his eyebrows, and gave off a small smirk at the half-widdy remark he just made, wich he was reasonably proud of

“Woooow being smart now are we Mr. saihara?” He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side then walked upnto shuichi and out a finger on his nose “im just waiting for you to stop being a pussy and say if”

“But wouldn’t that also make you a-“

“No butts! We sit on those you idiot, now I want to get my panta”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, still smirking a bit “of course your majesty” he said in the most sarcastic voice he could possibly use

“Your majesty, I like that one! You should call me that more often” kokichi turned around whipping the other with his fluffy purple hair and strutted down the alley

By the time they arrived at the house, Kokichi had already finished and thrown away his panta and maneged to finished a grape lolipop as well

Shuichi not wanting to go through the door and face the anrgy maids, he decided to go through his window and so he did. The tall boy stealthily made his way into his window

“Well goodnight ouma” he began closing the window but Kokichi didn’t start climbing down instead he propped himself up on the windowsill

“Oh you forgot this by the way” Kokichi then took a black cap out of basically nowhere and placed it on shuichi’s head, putting the end down way to low so it covers his face completely

Shuichi fixed the cap and looked back at ouma “When did this come off and Where did you find it?!”

“It fell off back in your uncles office and I knew if I didn’t pick it up you would be in biggg trouble and I couldn’t kidnap you anymore”

“Oh...Well that was very thoughtful of you“

“Well I mean you are my slave after all I HAVE to look after you, it’s my duty as a good master” He inspected his nails like some sassy chick in a highschool movie 

“Of course” shuichi chuckled at the remark, he knew Kokichi did in fact think of him as member of dice...would that make him his friend? Maby, the thought made his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink

“Well I’ll be off now mister detective!” The smaller boy waved at the taller but before he had the time to wave back

Kokichi jumped onto the other hugging him tightly, nuzzling his head into shuichi’s coat then quickly getting up and hopping out the window.

“O-OUMA WAIT!” It was too late the purple figure was already raceing quickly down the street and into a alley

“D-did ouma just hug me?!” He turned around too the mirror and looked at himself in disbelief, and the more he looked the redder his face became

Shuichi slumped on his bed and starred at the ceiling, but the more he squirmed the more he heard the sound of crumpling paper. He then got up and saw that there was a note on his bed that came off from his coat, aparently Kokichi Stuck a note on his back while they we’re hugging, well more like just Kokichi hugging

“A note?” He was about to open the note when the loud sound of his stomach grumbling interrupted him, “I guess I can have a snack first”

Shuichi heeded down the stairs fixing his hat as he went down, but once he got to the bottom he was struck with a unpleasant suprise

His uncle slumped on the couch, watching the news channel and eating some sort of sandwich as well

“Shuichi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up with their ages on the last one so ima explain it all right now. It’s around July or August in this universe Wich makes kokichi 17 (his birthday being on June 21st) And shuichi 16 (his birthday being in September 7th) hopefully this clears some things up ‘:D
> 
> Also thank u so much for reading this it means a lot u3u

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all my friend is reading this and is getting mad at me at the fact that I use good grammar in a fanfic but not when im actually writeing storys for them 🤡
> 
> Sskxnaixnsk sorry mum


End file.
